Arabella Sauveterre
by My Demons Hide From Me
Summary: Bella was never Bella. Bella was actually Arabella, a princess hideaway. She, was exactly the opposite of who people thought she was, and the PPP, hid her at her father's request. The Cullen's find themselves involved with Ara, even though they know her as Bella. When they leave, Ara finally gets to return home, but to what does she return to? A certain family, of course.
1. Chapter 1

All Arabella had ever wanted was for her family to be safe. Now, a year after moving to a small, rainy, and surprisingly crowded town in order to protect her only sister, as well as her father, they were safe. Arabella had been given a new name, a new life, a new background, and most importantly, a new family. Arabella had taken on the identity of Isabella Swan, who moved away from her mother to give her and her new boyfriend space. This 'Isabella' came from Phoenix, Arizona, and was only child to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer.

In reality, she is Arabella Elena Raine Sauveterre, Princesse of the French island Mo'orea. Eldest daughter of King Louis and Queen Maria, elder sister to Alexia Marie Janelle Sauveterre, and heir to the royal throne. Arabella's mother died in child birth, giving the king and the young princesse a beautiful child to take care of. Neither Arabella nor the king blamed the young child for the death of her mother, and instead took care of her well, knowing the queen would have wanted her youngest to be cared for. Arabella and Alexia grew close, until Arabella's sixteenth birthday.

Arabella was just turning sixteen, and her younger, eleven year old sister insisted on planning Arabella's party. Young Alexia, of course, planned on inviting the entire family. Her father's closest friends, as well as her mother's. Her aunt's and uncle's came, and her many, many cousins, nieces and nephews. Arabella's few friends, as well as Alexia's, and their friends' families. Neighboring kingdoms came as well, to see the eldest daughter come of age, a time where a princess must face her heritage and begin training to be queen, as well as begin looking for a suitable husband. Many unfamiliar faces showed themselves, wishing to be Arabella's suitor, as well as familiar faces.

There was only one face that made a mark in the royalty's lives. A young man and his own family, the royalty of a dark, evil place. Fernandina Island, where inhabitants practiced dark magic, and visitors weren't allowed to leave. This young man was Rafael De La Miquel. Intent on having Arabella's hand in marriage, Rafael threatened her family. Her father, in fear of having his daughter accept, sent her away.

Arabella was admired for her beauty. So, the Princess Protection Program took away her luscious, blonde, to-the-waist hair and bright, electric blue eyes, and replaced them with shoulder-length, mud-brown hair, and eyes that matched the color. They told her to hide her fashion sense, and put any of her old clothes in a hidden compartment in her closet.

Arabella was admired for being outgoing, not afraid to speak her mind. So, the PPP took that too. Told her to be shy, and not speak much. She was told to act only when absolutely necessary, and only speak when spoken to. Her very personality was taken away, and with it, her soul was hidden.

Arabella was admired for her fitness, her willingness to play when no one else would, her athleticism. So, that was taken as well. Arabella was told to be clumsy, and unwilling to do anything including a sport, or a ball. Trip every few feet, or stumble every once in a while.

Arabella was no longer Arabella. Arabella was now Isabella, the clumsy, shy daughter of police chief Charlie Swan.

Charlie was actually an agent for the PPP. He wasn't as active as other agents, normally working on finding the princesses in need instead of taking care of them, but he took 'Isabella' in. He was awkward about it, entirely unsure of what to do, and burned everything he tried cooking. Arabella took on that task, as well as the tidying up of the house, while Charlie bought things and did laundry.

Isabella got to have the small bedroom at the top of the stairs. It was puny compared to her old bedroom, back in Mo'orea, but it was comforting. A small bed, a bookshelf housing her favorite books, a desk with a computer on it, and a dresser and closet. The closet had a small, hidden door at the back, holding a few of her old clothes as well as possessions too precious to leave behind.

Isabella went to bed the first night with her sister in mind. She hoped she could go unnoticed on her first day to school the following morning, but Charlie had told the entire town of her arrival, in order to prep for her being here, as well as have a story to tell if anyone asked. She thought the days would pass easily, getting A's due to her tutors back home, and quietly pass through the school as if she wasn't there, but little did she know that the following morning, her life would get much, _much,_ more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom sold my computer, and I'm still trying to figure out this stuff of my phone... If anyone wants to adopt this story, contact me and I'll make sure to tell people who has the story and stuff...


	3. ADOPTED

A wonderful person by the name of 'TheMrsDSalvatore' has adopted this story (I didn't think anyone read it, I'm really happy about this) so if by some miracle more people decide to read from my account, she is continuing the story


	4. NAME US

Myself and my best friend, B, were discussing things tonight, about our misled generation, and we decided that we are honing to do something _crazy._ We decided that we're going to make a joint Wattpad account and YouTube account. We will discuss a lot of things but we think our first video will be about our generation and how we've been led to think we don't matter.

But we can't seem to find a name for any of it... I want to put our Nicknames, B and D, into the name, and I want your suggestions, as my readers, to give me some suggestions.

My Wattpad: KrystalDawner

B's Wattpad: BreHappy123

Help us find a name, please!


End file.
